Cancer
by batman008
Summary: Pavel has been acting strange lately... Eventual Sulu/Chekov?
1. Something's Wrong

Title: Cancer

Rating: PG-13(?)

Pairings – I'm not 100% sure yet, but almost definitely Chekov/Sulu and maybe some Spirk or something if I can fit it in.

A/N: I have never had this disease, or known anyone with this type of cancer, so all of my information comes from Wikipedia. If I have something wrong, don't flame, but tell me so I can fix it. This takes place a year after the movie, so Chekov is approaching the age of 19. Enjoy!

Warnings: Some language (Mostly by Bones), eventual slash (DLDR, ok?), and serious themes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. 'Specially Chekov!!

It started on Monday. Everyone noticed how weird Ensign Chekov was acting almost immediately. The whiz kid was tired, groggy, and unfocused all of the time, He looked as if he was losing weight, and he was short-tempered and irritable, which was very unusual for the happy, optimistic navigator. Most of the crew dismissed it as crazy teenage hormones, but not Hikaru Sulu.

Pavel had been Sulu's best friend on the _Enterprise_ from day one, and he could tell that whatever was going on wasn't normal for the young Russian. By lunchtime on Wednesday, things had only gotten worse, and Sulu was very worried.

"Hey, kid, you gotta eat _somethin_g" Bones insisted for third day in a row.

"I'm not hungry," Pavel retorted with an exasperated edge to his voice.

Sulu had to do something. He _knew_ that something was very, _very_ wrong with Pavel. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Excuse me, Dr. McCoy?" Sulu said, getting the physician's attention.

McCoy reluctantly turned his gaze from Chekov to look at the pilot.

"I was wondering if you could take a quick look at this bruise on my back later," Sulu lied, attempting to sound as casual as possible.

"Er…sure, Sulu. Come by right after lunch." McCoy seemed confused as to why Sulu would want a simple bruise to be examined, but it was his duty as a doctor to make sure that all of the crew members were healthy.

After they put away their trays, Sulu followed the doctor to the med bay, where Bones turned around to face the pilot with a hard look on his face.

"This ain't about any bruise, is it, boy?" McCoy said, raising an eyebrow.

Sulu fought a grin. There was no keeping anything from the intuitive doctor. "I'm worried about P-…Ensign Chekov, sir. He's not himself."

"Damn right he isn't!" McCoy said. "I've tried to examine him a thousand times, but he insists he's fine. Stubborn ass."

Sulu frowned. "Well, you're doctor for a reason, aren't you? Tell him to get his ass in the med bay so you can check him out!"

"I would, believe me, but if he doesn't want to come, then I can't make him. Sorry, Hikaru." Bones sighed. Even though the doctor would never admit it, Sulu could tell that he was worried for the ensign too.

Sulu tried his very best to stay out of is friend's business. It was getting harder and harder to do, as the younger helmsman was eating even less, and Pavel had all but stopped talking to everyone. It was as if the happy-go-lucky navigator they had once known was gone, leaving an empty shell in his place.

About a week after Sulu went to Dr. McCoy, the crew was on its way to a planet for a small Federation diplomacy project. Sulu looked over at Chekov. Pavel had circular bags under his usually bright brown eyes, and you could see his ribs through his Starfleet uniform. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and one of his hands was rubbing his temple while the other punched in coordinates for the trip. Sulu discreetly looked over and saw something strange.

"Pavel," he whispered, trying to get his attention.

Chekov grunted in reply.

Sulu hesitated, and then he whispered, "You're punching in the coordinates wrong." Hikaru couldn't believe it himself, even while he said it. In the year they had been assigned to the Enterprise, Chekov had _never _put in any incorrect coordinates, much less completely screwed them up like he was doing now.

A blush began to creep across Pavel's tired face as he widened his eyes and said, "Oh. Oops. I'm sorry, Hikaru. I hawe a headache and I guess zat was distracting me." As if to enforce his point, he winced, as what Sulu perceived was another wave of pain overtook him.

"A headache? Should you go to the Medical Bay?" Sulu asked, becoming more worried.

"No, I'm-" But he was cut off short as he fell out of his seat, unconscious.

_/*\_

A/N: Feedback is love! Please review with whatever, even constructive criticism. If you review, you will get cookies and a hug from Chekov!


	2. Diagnosis

Title: Cancer

Rating: PG-13(?)

Pairings – I'm not 100% sure yet, but almost definitely Chekov/Sulu and maybe some Spirk or something if I can fit it in.

A/N: I have never had this disease, or known anyone with this type of cancer, so all of my information comes from Wikipedia. If I have something wrong, don't flame, but tell me so I can fix it. This takes place a year after the movie, so Chekov is approaching the age of 19. Enjoy!

Warnings: Some language (Mostly by Bones), eventual slash (DLDR, ok?), and serious themes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. 'Specially Chekov!!

Sulu was frozen in shock as the young Russian fell from his seat. Kirk, of course, sprung into action.

"Captain Kirk to Med Bay! Captain Kirk to Med Bay! Get to the bridge now; I repeat, get to the bridge NOW," he yelled into his communicator, switching quickly into authoritative mode.

Within seconds, Dr. McCoy was rushing in, Nurse Chapel not far behind him. "What happened?!" he barked. Then he saw Chekov. He took in a sharp breath and rushed over.

Sulu finally found his voice. "H-he just…p-passed out, sir." Bones nodded and easily scooped up the navigator. He grimaced at how light the younger man was. A nineteen-year-old boy of his height should _not_ be at this weight. He carried Chekov to the med bay, leaving a still-gaping Sulu behind.

_/*\_

Bones sat at his desk, his face buried in his hands. He had brought the kid up to the sickbay to run some tests. He was not pleased with what he had found. He vaguely heard a voice at the door.

"Bones?" It was Jim's voice, "Didja find out anything?" McCoy couldn't make his mouth move. He grunted in response. Jim opened the door and came in. He looked worried now.

"What's wrong? Is the kid gonna be alright?" Jim looked at him with not-so-quiet anticipation. Bones grunted again. Jim crossed his arms and began to look more worried.

"Bones. Tell me what's up. Now. Captain's orders." He looked impatient, and Bones didn't want to cross him any further. He sighed.

"I ran a couple o' MRIs, Jim. The kid's got a tumor the size of a golf ball on his brain stem. There's no way I could remove it surgically without damaging him further," he said, his voice hitched. Jim just stared at him, eyes wide.

"Shut yer mouth, Jim. You look like a damn fish," the joke was half-hearted, and Jim didn't smile. He did shut his mouth. They sat in silence for a while before Jim spoke again, his voice hoarse and strained.

"Has he woken up yet?" he asked.

Bones shook his head. "Nah, I gave him a mild sedative. He won't be awake for a an hour or so." Jim nodded. They were silent for a while longer until Jim finally voiced the question that had been screaming in his mind since Bones told him.

"Is it…you know…" he trailed off, scared to find out the answer.

"Cancerous? I dunno. The readout hasn't printed out yet. God, I hope not. Poor kid…" Bones once again buried his face in his hands. "You know, you're going to have to tell his family."

"What?" Jim's eyes widened. "Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"You're the Captain, Jim. It's in your job description." Now it was Jim's turn to bury his face in his hands. They sat like that, silently grieving for their friend for a while. Every once and a while, Bones would look through the window to the conjoined med bay at Chekov and sigh. Soon, they heard a whirring sound.

Bones's voice was choked and quiet. "That'll be the test results. You wanna look at it or do you want me to?"

Jim was quiet for a minute. Then, "You do it." McCoy nodded solemnly. He walked over to the printer and pulled a single sheet of paper out. He looked at it for a moment then sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, letting a single tear flow down his cheek.

Jim already knew the answer, but he had to ask. If he didn't, he would still fell this lie of false hope. "What does it say?"

"Positive."

_/*\_

A/N – Well, wasn't that angsty? Sorry for the lack of Chekov. There'll be more of him next chapter. Reviews make me happy! Also – cliffy! Yay! One other thing – thnkyouthankyouthankyou for all my reviews and story watches! I feel so special!


	3. Breaking the News

Title: Cancer

Rating: PG-13(?)

Pairings – Chekov/Sulu, McKirk (if I can find a way to put it in), and generic Uhura/Spock.

A/N: I have never had this disease, or known anyone with this type of cancer, so all of my information comes from Wikipedia. If I have something wrong, don't flame, but tell me so I can fix it. This takes place a year after the movie, so Chekov is approaching the age of 19. Enjoy!

Warnings: Some language (Mostly by Bones), eventual slash (DLDR, ok?), and serious themes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. 'Specially Chekov!!

_/*\_

When Pavel woke up, he didn't open his did, however, smell antiseptic and feel the hard bio-bed that he was laying on.

_The Medbay… why am I in the Medbay? _He thought idly. He opened his eyes, and was met by a searing burst of pain to his head._ Oh. That's why._ He lay down for a few more moments, adjusting to the harsh light, before he sat up, attempting to ignore the pain in his head as it was intensified. Only a few moments after he sat up, Doctor McCoy and the Captain rushed in.

"Hey, kid," the doctor greeted him with a strained smile. Pavel smiled back at him, equally tense.

"I am wery, wery sorry for taking up your time, doctor," Chekov apologized. "I didn't eat any breakfast, and I guess fatigue caught up vith me. I vill eat a wery big dinner tonight, I promise."

McCoy was a doctor, not a mindreader, but he could tell that the ensign was lying through his teeth. He narrowed his eyes. Fortunately, Jim caught Pavel's lie as well.

"Ens- Pavel, why do you feel like you have to lie to us? I saw you eating this morning, and you had enough on your tray to fill you up."

Pavel looked down and began picking at his fingernails. "Oh," he said softly. "Did… did you find out vhat vas vrong vith me?"

Bones closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He had known that the question was coming, but he still didn't want to answer it.

"We sure did, kid. We sure did."

_/*\_

Uhura took her tray to go sit by her fiancée. She sat down and looked at him, worry lines creasing her forehead. Spock noticed that something was wrong, and he raised one eyebrow in question.

"Nyota, I must inquire as to what is bothering you in this way." He looked at her expectantly.

"Remember when Pavel passed out this morning?" she asked.

"The young navigator from Russia? Yes, I do."

"Well, we haven't seen him or McCoy since he passed out. I'm just wondering what's wrong. Usually McCoy will send a patient out as soon as he wakes up. Maybe we should go see Chekov," she looked up at him, a question written on her face.

Spock looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, we should. It is only logical. We shall go right after we finish eating, if it is at no inconvenience for you, Nyota."

Uhura couldn't help but smile at the Vulcan terminology. "No inconvenience whatsoever, Spock."

_/*\_

After their meal, Uhura rushed Spock down the hallway toward the medbay. She opened the door slowly, to not wake the young helmsman if he was sleeping.

She peeked inside to see Chekov sitting on a bio-bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders racking with sobs. Kirk and McCoy were trying to console him, but they looked distraught as well. She could only catch snippets of what they were saying.

"Come on, kid, it's not the end of the world…"

"There are treatments… right Bones?"

It took a few moments, but she finally caught Kirk's eyes. She motioned frantically for him to come over. Pavel didn't even notice him get up as he walked over to Uhura. As soon as he was close enough, she grabbed his shoulder and tugged him out the door.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I too, would like to know what has gotten the Ensign so upset." Spock said, a not-so-concealed look of worry on his face.

Kirk sighed and passed a hand over his face. "Chekov's got brain cancer."

_/*\_

A/N – So, this came out later than I expected. I blame ADD and facebook. Give me feedback! Did Spock come out OK? I was worried about characterization on his part. Anyway, school starts Wednesday (too early!!!) so I dunno when the next chapter's gonna be out, but I hope it won't be too long.


	4. Breaking the News Pt 2

Title: Cancer

Rating: PG-13(?)

Pairings – Chekov/Sulu, McKirk (if I can find a way to put it in), and generic Uhura/Spock.

A/N: I have never had this disease, or known anyone with this type of cancer, so all of my information comes from Wikipedia. If I have something wrong, don't flame, but tell me so I can fix it. This takes place a year after the movie, so Chekov is approaching the age of 19. Enjoy!

Warnings: Some language (Mostly by Bones), eventual slash (DLDR, ok?), and serious themes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. 'Specially Chekov!!

A/N2: This takes place about ten minutes after the last chapter ends. Also – I have no idea how a comm-link works, so don't judge me.

_/*\_

"You're asking me to do WHAT??" Uhura said, failing to keep her voice down. She stared at the captain with mixed anger, worry, and indignation written all over her face.

Jim couldn't help but recoil a bit. The young woman could be a bit scary when she wanted to, but the duty in question was much scarier. "I just… well, I mean… you ARE the head communications officer… and I don't know Russian…"

"Alright, alright, Kirk. I'll do it…but you owe me one."

_/*\_

Uhura walked down the hall, heading for the bridge. She could not – repeat: could NOT – believe that Kirk was making her do this. And truth be told, she wasn't sure that she could.

She walked onto the bridge, passively noticing that Sulu was the only other crewmember present, taking care of a few things before he took off for the night. She stopped by the comm-link, hesitating before sitting down and turning it on.

Sulu eyed her curiously from across the room before turning around and returning to his work. Uhura set in the number and tapped her foot impatiently as the machine acquired a signal. After a few short moments – that seemed like hours – a low "ping!" from the device signaled that it was ready.

"Алло? (Hello?)" Uhura winced at the lighthearted tone.

"Разве это Миссис Чехова? (Is this Mrs. Chekov?)"

"Да ... могу ли я спросить, кто говорит? (May I ask who is speaking?)"

"лейтенант Uhura звезды судно _Enterprise_. (Lieutenant Uhura of the starship _Enterprise._)" Uhura could already feel her throat growing tight.

"Oh! Вот где мои Паши работает! Скажи мне, как он? (Oh! That is where my Pasha works! Tell me, how is he?)" Uhura fought back tears.

" Вот почему я связаться с Вами, сударыня. Он ... жестокая ...(That is why I am calling, ma'am. He is…ill…)"

"Но Предприятие _Enterprise_ лучшими медицинскими профессионалами! Леонард Маккой, например! Что болезнь очень трудно вылечить? (But the _Enterprise_ has the best medical professionals! Leonard McCoy for example! What disease is so hard to cure?)" Chekov's mother sounded angry.

"Рак, сударыня. (Cancer, ma'am.)" Uhura couldn't help her voice from breaking.

"Что? Нет, нет, нет! Это шутка, да? (What? No, no, no! This is a joke, yes?)" Uhura winced at the woman's stubbornness. She could see where Pavel got his pride.

"Я не боюсь, г-жа Чехова. (I'm afraid not, Mrs. Chekov.)" Uhura's tears were flowing freely now.

"Я - Я должен идти. Пожалуйста, держите меня в курсе. (I - I have to go. Please keep me informed.)" Uhura could hear the Russian's quiet sobs.

"Я сударыня. До свидания. (I will. Goodbye.)" Uhura clicked off the transmission and was instantly ambushed by Sulu, who had apparently been listening the entire time.

"What was that about? Why are crying? Why were you speaking in – in Russian? Where's Pavel?" He looked worried, his eyes wide, his breath shallow.

Uhura looked down and shut her eyes. She was able to answer all four questions with only three words. "Chekov has cancer." She looked up, and Sulu was gone.

_/*\_

A/N: I know, I know, I'm terrible. I blame High School for the delay. I hope this chapter did justice. I know its short, but the next chapter should be longer. I also should have it up sooner. Maybe. I also know that the Russian sucks. I used a probably faulty online transmitter. Hope you liked it anyway!

See something you like? See something you hate? See something that deserves a witty comment? Review! (please)


	5. Lies

Title: Cancer

Rating: PG-13(?)

Pairings – Chekov/Sulu, McKirk (if I can find a way to put it in), and generic Uhura/Spock.

A/N: I have never had this disease, or known anyone with this type of cancer, so all of my information comes from Wikipedia. If I have something wrong, don't flame, but tell me so I can fix it. This takes place a year after the movie, so Chekov is approaching the age of 19. Enjoy!

Warnings: Some language (Mostly by Bones), eventual slash (DLDR, ok?), and serious themes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. 'Specially Chekov!!

A/N2: FINALLY SOME CHULU!! Its really only pre-slash, but…still. LOL. Also – it has been brought to my attention that people will have probably found a cure to cancer by this point in time. I did think of that, but I wasn't going to say anything about it until someone asked. And ask they did. So –society as a whole slowly became immune to cancer. (shuttup its my fanfiction and it works if I say it does) So there are only like….3 cases a year. At the most. And the immunity made it less pressing to find a cure, so scientists slacked off. The End. Now read the chapter.

_/*\_

After the Captain and McCoy comforted him for a few more minutes, Chekov fell asleep. He didn't know how long he slept, all he knew was that when he woke up, Sulu was leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, staring at him. They just looked at each other for a few moments, concern, worry, and pure desperation etched on Hikaru's face. Finally, the pilot spoke.

"Tell me they're lying." The pleading look on his face made Pavel wince.

"Zey… zey are not. I… I am sick." Pavel tried to stop the tears, but they fell anyway.

Sulu was by his side in a matter of seconds. He rubbed the navigator's shoulders and whispered comforting words into his ears. The things Sulu said were mostly the same as what Kirk and McCoy had said, but somehow, they made Pavel feel so, so much better.

All of a sudden, it wasn't the end of the world… Pavel wasn't too sick… and he sure wasn't going to – _No_. Even though the word, that terrible word, had drifted in and out of his mind, Chekov refused to let himself think it consciously. After a few more moments Chekov turned to his friend.

"Zank you… wery, wery much, Hikaru. I needed zat." Sulu smiled his lopsided grin.

"No problem, Pav. Listen," his smile faltered a bit. "my shift starts in a few minutes. I'm gonna have to go. I swear I'll be back as soon as its over, though, OK?"

Chekov frowned, but reluctantly nodded. "OK, Hikaru. I vill see you zen. Zank you again."

Sulu gave him a sad smile. "I told you it was no problem. I only wish that I could do more… and that you would feel better. I missed seeing you on the bridge today."  
"I missed you to, Hikaru. Wery much." Sulu gave him another quick smile, and left. Chekov wasn't alone for long. McCoy stepped in, the ghost of a grimace on his face.

_/*\_

_Dammit Jim… Remind me why the HELL yer makin' me do this! _McCoy thought as he felt an emotion that he guessed was not unlike what Uhura had felt only an hour or so ago. He stepped into the Medbay and walked over to Pavel's bed.

"Um…hey, Ensign," he murmered.

Chekov smiled. "Hikaru always says zat hay iz for horses, doctor." McCoy smiled in spite of himself.

"Anyway, Ens- Chekov, I need to talk to ya about somethin'. An' I know that ya don't wanna talk about it, and frankly, I don't either," The doctor stammered.

Chekov had started to look worried. "Vhat do you mean?"

"Its time to talk about treatment options," McCoy said softly.

Chekov smiled again. "Is zat all? Vell, I'd razzer leawe chemo as a last resort, because I don't vant ze side affects to interfere vith my vork. But radiation is fine vith me, and surgery is ok as long as I am heavily sedated. I am also open to experimental procedures, provided zat zey don't interfere vith my vork and zey aren't too awfully dangerous."

McCoy felt like he was in a damn staples commercial. "Well. That was easy." Chekov just smiled.

_/*\_

A/N: Sorry. I know it was short and crappy, but I don't know when I can update again. I will try try try to update on Wednesday, but I dunno if I can.  Everybody review please!

Also – Dunno if I've said this before, but I do requests (sometimes) and I am perfectly open to suggestion for this or any other story that I may write.

LIVE LONG AND PROSPER


	6. Coping

Title: Cancer

Rating: PG-13(?)

Pairings Chekov/Sulu, McKirk (if I can find a way to put it in), and generic Uhura/Spock.

A/N: I have never had this disease, or known anyone with this type of cancer, so all of my information comes from Wikipedia. If I have something wrong, don't flame, but tell me so I can fix it. This takes place a year after the movie, so Chekov is approaching the age of 19. Enjoy!

Warnings: Some language (Mostly by Bones), eventual slash (DLDR, ok?), and serious themes.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. 'Specially Chekov!!

A/N2: I know, its been hella long since I updated. Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Ok? Ok. On with the show. Also - there may be a super amount of grammar and spelling errors, since my Microsoft Word isn't working and I am having to use notepad.

_/*\_

It had been almost a month since Pavel Chekov, the youngest member of the crew, had been diagnosed with cancer. The Enterprise had been solemn. Chekov was special in some way to everyone on the crew. He was Uhura's little brother, McCoy's son, Sulu's best friend, and though he wouldn't admit it in a million years, Spock admired him. He had never understood Terran diseases, and they scared him, especially the really rare ones, like cancer.

Pavel had somehow gotten thinner than he was before, and while he was trying to keep working, he was only able to take two bridge shifts a week at the most. McCoy had looked for any way he could surgically remove the growing tumor, but he could find none. He had tried radiation, but it hadn't helped. If anything, it had gotten worse.

There was now a meatball-sized lump on the back of Pavel's head, barely visible under his thick, curly hair, but painstakingly so when his hair was wet. He had a permanent bed in the infirmary, since McCoy was adamantant trying to find a way to get rid of it.

Sulu was so worried for his friend that the rest of the crew was bothered by it, but he was rivaled by none other than Captain James T. Kirk. McCoy was losing sleep trying to find a way to save the young navigator, despite Kirk's pleads to get him to rest, or take a break.

"Damnit, Jim!" he would say. "I can't take a break. Pavel's in there _dying_ and you want me to take a freaking break?" To this, the Captain would clench his jaw, look into the doctor's bloodshot eyes for a moment, turn on his heels, and walk back to the bridge.

Even Spock and Uhura suffered strain to their relationship. Uhura was continually in the infirmary to talk to Chekov. She would bring him books in Russian and English, sometimes even reading to him. Spock disagreed with Uhura's continued visits, saying that it was illogical to sacrifice valuable work time to tend to Pavel when he needed time to himself too.

Chekov was aware that he was tearing the family that the crew had become apart, but he didn't know what to do about it. He would try to get McCoy to sleep when Jim wasn't around, and he would try and persuade Uhura that he didn't need the constant company. It seemed like everyone wanted to help him, but no one wanted to listen to him.

Two months after The Diagnosis, Admiral Pike offered Chekov an indefinite shore leave, with pay, and a simple job that he could do from home without exerting himself too much. Chekov denied immediately, ignoring Uhura and Sulu's continual pleads to him to accept the offer.

McCoy said nothing. He quietly wanted Chekov to stay. He was becoming addicted to helping the younger man to "shake this son-ofa-bitch".

_/*\_

A/N: I've never been good at ebnding chapters, and i know that the ending to this one sucks monkey butt, and that its way too short. Sorry. I am trying to get back on the fanfic writing wagon, but it may be a while before I update again.


End file.
